warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter the Clans
220px |author=Tui SutherlandRevealed on the dedication page of Secrets of the Clans and Victoria HolmesRevealed on the dedication page of Code of the Clans |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlinRevealed on the front cover, front flaps of Secrets of the Clans and Code of the Clans |jacket designer=Unknown |publish date=26 June 2012 |isbn=ISBN 9780062102393 |editions=Paperback, E-book, Library Binding |asin = B007MAXKY4 |summary=A brand new paperback collection of two of our bestselling Warriors special editions: Warriors Field Guide: Secrets of the Clans and Warriors: Code of the Clans. }} Enter the Clans is the fifth book in the Field Guide arc. It is a paperback compilation of Secrets of the Clans and Code of the Clans.Revealed on the HaperCollins Catalog The Bookjacket The Blurb This two-volume collection of our bestselling Warriors special editions, available for the first time in paperback and hardback, gives readers an indispensable insider’s look at the world of the Warriors. In Warriors Field Guide: Secrets of the Clans (illustrated in black and white throughout), we learn about the origin of the Clans, their history and legends, and all the training, obligations, and rituals that go into the lifelong path of a Warrior cat. Warriors: Code of the Clans is a comprehensive guide to the warrior code, the set of rules that governs the Clans. It is also illustrated in beautiful black-and-white art, and includes Clan lore and brand new stories never told in the main Warriors arcs. Enter the Clans also features black and white art throughout, an Erin Hunter checklist, an 8 page gatefold with a fold-out black and white map, and enticing teasers to Warriors Super Edition: Yellowfang’s Secret and the first book in the new Erin Hunter series, Survivors. The Praise Coming Once Available Detailed Plot Summary :This book contains two field guides put into one, Secrets of the Clans and Code of the Clans. Secrets of the Clans ''contains information not revealed in the main series - such as stories narrated by certain cats and secret information about the Clans. The field guide begins with a story about the dawn of the Clans, and how the Clans were created. This is followed by a chapter containing the rules of the warrior code. :Afterwards, the reader is taken on eight tours - each of the camps in the old forest and the lake, guided by a cat of each Clan, and then the reader is shown a list of significant leaders and medicine cats from each Clan. Then, stories are told by certain cats of certain Clans, for instance, in ThunderClan, Brightheart tells the story of how she got mauled by dogs and how Cloudtail nursed her back to health, from WindClan, the story about how they were driven out by Brokenstar and ShadowClan is told, along with the story of the flood leading to Fireheart and Graystripe's rescue of Mistyfoot's two kits, and Leopardstar speaks on the alliance between RiverClan and ShadowClan, leading to TigerClan. Yellowfang then tells of her forbidden love with Raggedstar and Brokentail's birth and its consquences. Lionheart shows the reader around StarClan territory, and Snowfur tells the story of Mosskit's death. :There are two full maps of the Clans' territory, both The Forest Territories and The Lake Territories. Fourtrees, Highstones, and the Moonpool are also explored, given on the account of different cats of these landmarks. Tawnypelt also describes the first impression of the sun-drown-place. :Various ceremonies appear next and cats give stories about their experiences, like Crowfeather's love for Leafpool or the escape from BloodClan by Barley. Fighting techniques, medicine descriptions and herbs, ancient myths about the three Great Clans that once roamed the forest, information about cats outside of Clans including BloodClan and the Tribe of Rushing Water, and short stories told by secondary characters are also included. :''Code of the Clans begins after Secrets of the Clans, and the same as the first field guide, it has no plot, but describes the warriors world in great detail; mostly about things relating to the warrior code, and speaks about how and why the laws in the warrior code were created, and sometimes includes a special short story revolving around that rule and and how it was broken. :It also includes stories about the ancient ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and SkyClan and how they and why they added rules to the warrior code. Some stories include Cloudberry and Ryewhisker; the earliest case of forbidden love, and the story of Mothpelt, who was appointed leader after his father's death. :There are also short stories who talk on matters close to them, such as Sandstorm confessing and talking about her love for the ThunderClan leader Firestar, Tallstar explaining his sudden choice for Onewhisker as the new deputy just prior his death, and Whitestorm teaching border techniques to apprentices of his Clan. Squirrelflight also gives the reader tips on how to act at their warrior vigil. Trivia *''Enter the Clans'' comes with a bookmark for the new Erin Hunter series, Survivors.''Revealed in ''Enter the Clans, back cover, year off It also has teasers for Survivors''Revealed in ''Enter the Clans, page 356 and Yellowfang's Secret.''Revealed in ''Enter the Clans, page 391 *In the preview of Yellowfang's Secret, ''Lizardfang is mistakenly called Mistfang. Publication History *''Enter the Clans (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 26 June 2012Revealed on amazon.com See Also *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes (Secrets of the Clans) *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes (Code of the Clans) *Character List (Secrets of the Clans) *Character List (Code of the Clans) *Book Cover Gallery *Browse Inside References and Citations Category:Field Guide Arc Category:Books Category:Enter the Clans